


Does She Know?

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: The team notices Nick and McGee getting very chummy, and worry that Delilah May be being cheated on, so they decide to try to figure it out.





	Does She Know?

It started out small; Nick making comments about liking it when McGee took charge, both of them talking about that table dance, How McGee always found ways to compliment Nick.

The team then started to notice things that didn’t really fall under the umbrella of two close friends.

Like the way Tim would check out Torres when he wore tighter pants and shirts, or the way Torres smirked when Ellie teased McGee about a hickey on his neck, or the way they kept volunteering to be partnered together to do tasks for the case.

The biggest thing came from Clayton though. He had had to go to the supply closet to get more ink for the printer, but the door was slightly jammed.

He had to kick it to get it open, and when he did, he found the two men in the small space. They weren’t doing anything scandalous, but it was very clear they had been.

Nick’s shirt was rumbled, Tim’s was untucked and the two were basically just mindlessly looking at the supplies while trying to pretend they were looking for something.

”Staples.” McGee finally said with a chuckle, holding up the box before hurrying out past Reeves.

”Those suckers are hard to find.” Nick laughed and nodded, heading out after him.

Clay texted Ellie immediately to tell her to meet him in the supply closet. He closed the door behind her once she was in and sighed.

”I think McGee is cheating on Delilah.” He told her, eyes clearly showing how much he disliked saying it.

”What? Are you serious? How can you think that? He loves Delilah, they’re married.” Bishop asked back, though she knew better than anyone that a marriage didn’t insure safety.

”I swear to you, Ellie, I would never say this if I wasn’t really sure. I think McGee is cheating with Nick. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you know how they’ve been with each other the past couple months. I’ve seen the looks you give them. Plus, when I just came in here, they had clearly been doing... something. Their shirts were disheveled and they acted like they were trying to find staples. Setting aside why two people would need to come to a store room to find staples, this doesn’t look good.”

Ellie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she took a moment to process. She had noticed how the two acted together, but she just couldn’t wrap her head around Tim actually cheating on the woman he loved.

He seemed like such a great guy, but then again, so did her husband.

”We have to tell Delilah.” She finally spoke with a soft sigh.

”Are you mad? Why should we break this terrible news to her? He should have to do it.”

”I agree, but since it doesn’t seem like he’s doing that, we have to. It’s probably been going on for at least two months, she deserves to know. Take it from someone who has been there, it’d be better for her to hear it from him, but if he isn’t telling her someone has to.”

Clay looked ready to argue with her on that point, but then the door opened and Gibbs looked at them with his annoyed dad look.

”We got a body. Grab your gear.” He told the two before leaving them be.

”We’ll talk to Abby first, see if she’s seen anything more.” Clayton told Ellie before heading out.

He wasn’t too keen on telling someone who could probably destroy him with just her brain that her husband was cheating on her with another man.

Plus, part of him didn’t really want to believe it. Tim was a great friend to him and seemed like a great guy, he didn’t want him to be the kind of scum that cheats on his wife for months or years and breaks her heart. Part of him hoped he was wrong, and that maybe he had been incorrect in what he had seen. He hoped that other people would tell him he was crazy and just reading too much into things.

 

That was not what Clayton got told.

Once at the crime scene, everyone began getting to work at their jobs.

”Looks like she fell from up there.” Gibbs commented, looking up at the broken window nine floors up.

”Torres and I will go take a look at the room and see if there are anymore clues.” McGee told their boss before heading into the building.

”I like it when you take control.” Nick teased, following after him.

”I know you do.” McGee smirked before opening the door to let Torres go in first.

”Is it just me or do those two seem like they’re dating?” Jimmy asked, using his usual level of non-tact.

Clay and Ellie looked at each other before heading over to him since Gibbs seemed preoccupied with talking to the sheriff.

”It’s not just you. Have you seen anything else?” Ellie asked of him quietly.

”Uh, not really. They just seem really happy together and keep flirting like they’re in high school.” Jimmy shrugged, then a look of recognition came over his face that had the two agents leaning closer.

“I did see... or, think I saw, at least, them kissing one time. It was really dark and I had just gotten called back in to check the body for microscopic needle marks and I had been up with the baby, so I could have seen wrong. As soon as I turned on the light and looked back at them, they were standing a few feet apart just leaning against the wall waiting for me.”

Again, Reeves and Bishop looked at each other.

”We’re talking to Abby, and then we’re telling Delilah about this.” Ellie told Jimmy.

”Ok, uh, yea, I’ll be there. Delilah has been so great to me and Breena, especially with all the babysitting when we need a night together. I love McGee but if he is getting together with Torres, he’s a jerk and she needs to know.”

”We got another body up here!” McGee called out of the broken window.

Gibbs took off into the building and Ellie joined him quickly while Reeves helped Jimmy get the first body into the van.

 

Once they got back, McGee said he would go talk to Abby to see if she had gotten anything on the lobby footage, but Bishop quickly stepped in.

She said her and Clay could do it and rushed to the elevators before Gibbs or McGee could comment.

”Abby, we need to talk.” Bishop told her as soon as they entered her lab.

”I know, I know. I’m working on this lobby footage, but it’s pretty old and they definitely didn’t hire a professional. Half of these are barely facing the entrances or elevators.” Abby told them with a sigh, typing quickly and squinting at the figures in the footage.

”Yea, it’s not about that. It’s about McGee and Torres.”

Abby’s back straightened at that and she tried to look innocent.

”What about them?” She asked in a completely non casual way.

”What do you know?” Bishop asked her, coming to lean on the table next to the goth while looking at her face.

”Why do you think I know anything?”

”Because you’re a terrible liar.” Reeves informed her simply, going to stand on the other side of her.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bishop and Reeves just stared harder, looking deeply at her with their calculating eyes. She began squirming under their attention, her face getting apprehensive.

She looked just about ready to tell them when her computer beeped. She let out a breath of air.

”There’s our Navy victim. She’s holding hands with our Jane Doe.” She told them, giving a smile when her other computer beeped. “And There is the DNA results. Our Jane doe is... Jane Levin.”

”Jane Levin? Isn’t she an aide to the Secretary of Defense?” Bishop asked, turning to look at the picture.

Without the intense bruising and scars on her face, Ellie could clearly see that the woman was indeed one of the aides employed by the Secretary of Defense.

”We’re telling Delilah as soon as the case is over, Jimmy is joining us and you should too.” Ellie told Abby before hurrying out to go tell Gibbs what they had found.

 

 

The case lasted almost two full weeks, but they finally got there woman. Turned out to be Jane’s ex-wife, she had found out Jane had moved on and did not take it well.

Once the paperwork was done, Reeves made the reservations and Bishop had invited Delilah to dinner.

They weren’t sure where else to have the conversation and they figured public gave them a better chance of her not killing the messengers.

They were all seated at a big table and the tension could clearly be felt. Everyone but Delilah and Abby looked ready to jump out of their skin.

”What’s wrong, guys? You just finished a case and arrested someone, shouldn’t you be feeling good?” Delilah asked them, taking a drink of her water.

”Yea, we are, it’s just... we have to talk to you about something.” Ellie told her nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

”Have you... how have things been going with you and McGee lately?” Reeves asked delicately.

”Uh, good. Really good. With the twins on their way we decided we need more space. We’re looking at getting a house. The commute will be a little bit longer but we can handle it, especially since my boss has said I can start telecommuting if we don’t have an active case.” Delilah assured them with a smile.

”ok, yea, we’re just asking because he and Nick seem to be getting really, you know.” Jimmy told her, laughing nervously.

Everyone at the table was getting ready to jump in after that, but then Delilah’s phone rang.

”One minute.” She told them.

She held up her index finger before answering the call.

“Hey sweetie. Yea, I’m out to dinner with Jimmy, Ellie, Abby, and Clay. Yea, it was really nice of them. Yup, we’re having fun, and what about you two?”

The table minus Abby looked at each other confused, Jimmy mouthing “two?” To them.

”Well That sounds fun. Just make sure you two don’t stay up playing that game all night, we have to be up at six to look at those houses. Nick promised to make me his famous huevos rancheros in the morning and I’m getting my breakfast, especially after sharing a bed with two blanket hogs tonight.” She chuckled.

The three looked absolutely shocked by that, looking at each other before going back to her.

”I know, sweetie. Cephalopod. Yup, ok, just wanted to check. I love you too. Have fun with Nick, just not too much so we can wake up on time.”

She then hung up and turned to them with a smirk.

”You know?” Ellie asked, completely flabbergasted.

”Of course I know. Do you really think Tim would start a relationship with someone else without telling me first?” Delilah asked back. “And I just checked that it was ok with Tim to tell you guys, so here it is. Tim came to me awhile ago and said he had feelings for Nick. I was hurt at first but he assured me that he still loved me, he still wanted to spend his life with me, and he hadn’t done anything yet. We had a conversation that lasted close to two months about all of this. Finally I said it was ok if he tried to pursue a relationship with Nick.

Tim wasn’t completely sure if Nick would even like him like that, but didn’t want to start even trying for anything before I said it was ok. Once I said I was ok with it as long as he stayed completely honest with me, he started to start a relationship with Nick. Nick really liked him too but didn’t want to do anything further than admitting he had a crush on Tim until he talked to me. So he and I had dinner and I assured him I was ok with them trying for a relationship. Once it was clear that they had more than just a fling, we all got together and worked out all the details. We are all very happy. Does anyone have any questions?”

Jimmy immediately raised his hand, which made Delilah chuckle.

”Yes, Jimmy, What is your question?”

”So are you and Tim both dating Nick?”

”No. I am married to Tim, Nick is dating Tim. Nick and I are not in a relationship like that. We tried it out just to make sure, but he and I just aren’t romantically or sexually attracted to each other.”

”How long has this been going on?” Reeves wondered.

”Well, that’s a bit tricky since there was so much back and forth at the start. But Tim and Nick have been dating for just over a year.”

”A year?” The three asked with big eyes.

None of them could believe they hadn’t noticed it for a full year.

”So are the three of you moving in together?” Bishop wondered, still trying to wrap her brain around it.

”Yes, we all need a little more space and with the twins, a house was definitely needed. We’re getting a three bedroom two baths house. The third bedroom will be the office, one bedroom will be the main bedroom, and the second bedroom will kind of be like the guest bedroom. If one of us needs some time just for ourselves or we come home really late and don’t want to wake up the others, we’ll sleep in there.” Delilah explained to them easily.

”I have another, why doesn’t Abby seem shocked by this?” Reeves wondered, looking at Abby suspiciously.

”Because I’ve known since the beginning. Tim told me about his crush on Nick and I’m the one that told him he had to tell Delilah and to not ignore his feelings.” The goth informed them with a laugh.

Everyone relaxed then, a weight taken off their shoulders as they laughed.

”Wait, does Gibbs know?” Jimmy wondered.

”Of course he knows, he’s Gibbs.” Abby reminded.

”Enough about McGee and Torres, the food is getting cold.” Gibbs told them, coming in to sit beside Delilah and start eating the steak she had ordered for him.

Everyone smiled and began eating happily, glad their friends were happy together.


End file.
